priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18 - Leona, All-Out Dash!
Leona, All-Out Dash! is the 18th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on November 1st, 2014. Plot ''Leona and Dorothy transfer to Paprika Academy; where a very shocking truth about Leona is revealed. Leona is then tasked with creating the brand new Making Drama for Dressing Pafe. '' Synopsis Sophie, Laala, Mirei, and Shion run into each other before school starts and after greeting each other see Dorothy and Leona come their way. They tell them that they have transferred to Paprika Private Academy and everyone exchanges greetings, mainly due to Dorothy's shock to see how Laala and Mirei actually look. It's then Leona (who has been lingering in the back) comes forward, and to the group's surprise, they realize Leona is in the male uniform. Dorothy then informs them that Leona is actually a boy. They walk together to class (with some fans tagging along), when Headmistress finds out they are idols (Dorothy and Leona), and gets very flustered over being unable to confiscate their PriTickets. Dorothy goes to 1-B, her new class and flashes her charm, making everyone go crazy. However, one student is not impressed, so Dorothy (with a serious face) walks over to him, pauses, then flashes her charm, causing him to fall for her hypnotic trance. Leona goes to his new class, 1-A, which Mirei attends and shyly introduces himself. Everybody thinks he is cute, but are highly confused over his gender. During break, a group of confused girls approach Leona and Dorothy since they want to talk to Leona, but Dorothy shoos them away. Shion, who was watching from a distance, gets mad at this. In PriPara, Usagi tells the girls they need a great plan to beat SoLaMi SMILE. Shion suggests a new Making Drama. They chat about who will be put in charge of creating it and Shion decides to put Leona in charge. The next day, Dorothy goes to Shion looking for Leona. Leona is outside leaning against a tree wondering to himself, when Sophie answers him. They have a talk about Leona's troubles before hearing Laala sneeze (very loudly, as she didn't cover her nose). Mirei gives Laala a ticket for doing so, and at that the golden 200th ticket. Her punishment is to walk the kindergarteners. Sophie concludes their chat with a piece of wisdom. Dorothy checks up on Leona, when they see Laala walking the kindergarteners. Laala stops and says "Caspice!". Shion walks into the scene, and an unaware kindergartener bumps into Shion and starts to cry. Shion scolds the kid, making him cry even more and making Dorothy mock her. She attempts to charm the child but he cries further, which makes her upset and attempt to flash her charm again (sending out a max aura), but the kid continues to cry. To save face she tries to do the same thing to the other children, but this makes them cry as well. The children quickly approach Leona and calm down. But after a girl gets her balloon stuck in a tree Laala attempts to help, but because she is too short she falls when trying to reach it. Leona climbs the tree and gets it down for the little girl. All the kids surround him, very happy and Leona is able to come up with a brand new Making Drama, causing him to become overjoyed. At PriPara, SoLaMi SMILE performs, then Dressing Pafe with the new Making Drama, All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon!. Dressing Pafe wins and Leona ranks up, making Kuma mad. Back at the academy, Leona and Sophie sit down out side together. Leona thanks Sophie and they trade Friend Tickets. Major Events * Dorothy and Leona transfer to Paprika Private Academy. * Leona ranks up. * Leona is revealed to be male. * Dressing Pafé beats SoLaMi♡SMILE for the first time. Character Appearances *Leona West *Dorothy West *Shion Todo *Usagi *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Gloria Ookanada Change in the dub *Leona's true gender was removed to female in the Korean dub. Trivia * This is the first episode that showcases Dorothy and Leona outside of PriPara. * Leona and Sophie traded Friends Tickets. ** This is the first time Leona has actually been seen trading Friends Tickets with anyone. Animation Error * In one scene, Mirei's eyes were colored blue outside of PriPara, instead of brown. Videos Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes